


1412   K I D

by KurooBaSF



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: A first fanfic contribution to the fandom, Also wrote this on my phone, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fantasy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sarcasm here and there, hope you like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurooBaSF/pseuds/KurooBaSF
Summary: He is a ghost, he is a phantom. But even a phantom can feel to yeah? Because Kaitou Kid too, scared of dying.Set in a universe where Kaitou Kid lives within the mind of the Kuroba family.





	1412   K I D

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me and my vision to what if Kid himself is actually a personality disorder. Also, pardon me for the grammatical or spelling error.

1412 K I D  
… _ _  
.. _ _ _  
. _ _ _ _  
0

..  
.  
.  
..

I am nothing but a ghost.

A phantom that I was made to be.

In the beginning, they called me with numbers. But that novelist got it wrong. And soon, they began to call me with that name.

He’s my father, the one that originally said that I will overwrite someone’s history. Her history.

That novelist could pass as an uncle. He’s the one who gives me a proper name anyway. 

Those who adores me, chant my name like a charm on this lovely night. Those who spite me, called my name like it was the end of the world. And the black that contrast with my white regalia, called the person beneath the mask. And that’s not me.

I’m exist as a threat to the law, I also exist as an entertainment to the people. That’s what they thought. My actual reason to exist is to fulfill his desire. It’s not a bad desire, but a reckless one indeed.

I’m sure he knows that, when he made me, the law will go against him and then there will be no one left for him to call for help. When the darkness consumes both of us, he will be nothing but a rat in trap.

Being me is very risky. That concludes death.

Because of me being known to the world. The darkness came and asked for help. No not help, ordered. They ordered us to steal an unlimited time, and he refused.

Resulting in him to never used me ever again.

He was gone, because of me. It’s all my fault that he’s gone. If the child knows, he will hate me. Hate me, hate me, and hate me, to the point he will burn me alive.

I’m scared. Even if I didn’t supposed to be exist, I’m still scared. I’m scared to being forgotten in time. I’m scared to being hated. I’m scared to die.

I can feel that when he knows that I’m exist within his father, he will hate me. And I don’t like being hated, even if I’m not a living being. Even if I’m only a magic trick that no one can really solve.

I know that, I just know that.

I will be doomed, I know he’s going to left me behind.

Dear God, if you can hear me please. Please give me a second chance. A second chance to be free again, a second chance to move again, a second chance to live again. I can’t die now, not yet. I want to avenge him, I want to avenge him, I want to avenge him.

So please…

...

 

“What is this?!”

…

“Isn’t this? Kid’s costume? What is it doing here?”

…?

“Dad, just what are you?”

Will you dare to use me?

“Who’s that?!”

If you use me, I will need you to cut off your emotions to work. If you use me, you will have to lie about my whereabouts, even to your precious one. If you use me, you will be in the line of fire.

“Does it matter? I just want answers!”

Don’t be so reckless. Choose wisely while you still can.

“I don’t need to repeat it twice right? I. Just. Want. Answers. And apparently you’re the only way for me to get those answers…”

If you found it, will you hate it? Hate me and my existence?

“I don’t understand.”

I’ll lend you a hand. But after you know it, give me your answer.

“Alright.”

...

I’m…

I can see.

I can feel.

Is this how it felt to be alive?

That doesn’t matter right now, what I’ll do is to give you answer to the question.

The question to my existence that you don’t understand. And the question of the history of my creation. If you want to know all of it, I’m going to be your mask. But you will have to sacrifice your own well being. Because my job is to entertain and not to hurt.

If we ever cross with the men in black, I want you to know. That I too, despise them.

For now, let’s soar to the sky. Let’s be one for now. I will show you a magnificent sight to behold. And I will provide you with the challenge you wanted.

Let me show you, the grand entrance to the new beginning.

For you.

...

“Jii-chan, there is something that I want to ask you…”

“Was my father… A thief?”

“Was he… Kaitou Kid?”

“Answer me, Jii-chan…”

“ANSWER ME!”

The old man lowered his head in shame, as he clenched his teeth. He whispered a low “Yes,”

…

“KAITOU KID! I GOT YOU NOW!”

“Jii-chan, I’m going to distract them and you will run.”

“But young master—”

“No, I’m not young master Kaito nor the son of Kuroba Toichi,”

“I am… Kaitou Kid!”

…!

“Hide now, Jii-chan!”

Boy, you’re…

...

So you’re willing to take the risks for becoming me?

The risk to lie forever, the risk to abandon the law, the risk to be left alone, the risk to die even?

…

You’re one brave boy.

I thought that you would ditch me, that you would burn me. Guess I was wrong. Is this what people called by “Don’t judge a book by it’s cover”?

I’m extremely grateful for it though. Thank you Kaito, for making me able to breathe the air of freedom again.

Let us make the next stage more bright, more entertaining, more lively. Let us light up everyone’s mood on the lovely night. Let us once again dive in the blue sky.

...

“Kaitou Kid, name unknown, age unknown, and gender unknown.” 

Whoops, he catch up to us.

“Tonight, everything about you shall be come in light.”

Give him the smack talk.

“I am a phantom thief, I can’t just let everything about myself come in light that easily.”

...

“But, that’s just how us witches works…”

Tell her the truth.

“Ahahah! Look at yourself, telling yourself a lie…”

...

“Kid, you’ve been gone for eight years. How would I suppose to know if you’re there just in three months?”

Reassure him, it’s the best option now.

“Hmph, inspector. I won’t run nor hide.”

...

“Give us the gem Kid, and we’ll leave you be.”

It’s them.

Don’t do anything stupid.

“Just tell me, why do you after these gems?”

“Apparently, it was the key to the eternal time.”

“Eternal time?”

“Yes, and I’m about to give you an eternal time. In the after life!”

BAM

KAITO!

...

“What the?! Kaitou Kid?!”

Show them what we’ve got.

“If you really want the jewel, here I give you!”

...

“Kaitou Kid is horrible! I won’t ever forgive someone who laughs at someone’s hard work! He’s the worst!”

… I’m sorry…

“Aoko…”

...

“Boy, you’re no ordinary child are you?”

This has gotten interesting.

“Edogawa Conan, a detective.”

Interesting indeed.

...

Hey, Kaito.

It’s almost time yeah?

We just made a legend. And tantei-kun turns out to be that great detective of the east. The FBI and the CIA also INTERPOL and not forgetting the japan’s police officers, has become relax again. No more secret identities.

That’s also a signal for you to put me to rest. For that we know that Pandora is not real and we have gotten our revenge. You must be tired with lying everyday right? You must be tired putting on your mask every time right?

It is time for both of us to rest from our journey. You should sleep now Kaito, the night’s ain’t getting young.

Oh yeah, Kaito.

Thank you for granting me a second chance to redeem myself. You don’t know just how grateful I am.

So hey, Kaito?

Let us meet again under the pale moonlight. And then we’ll play the cat and mouse again.

As phantom thief 1412.

—Kaitou Kid.

**Author's Note:**

> And yeah, the question will be "How does a personality goes from a father to his son?"
> 
> Don't ask me, this is all a made up fantasy so don't bother with that.


End file.
